


Do it Again

by kseniamayer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Curses, Episode Fix-It: s01e06 Rare Species, Fix-It, Geraskier Week, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Time Loop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: На двадцатый раз Геральт решает броситься с утёса вслед за Борхом.И в двадцать первый раз снова просыпается в трактире.— Зараза.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Do it Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/gifts).
  * A translation of [Do it Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786480) by [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9113162).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.
> 
> [Арт](https://ningyogaaru.tumblr.com/post/190894990752/day-5-realizations-for-geraskierweek-scene) к фанфику.

Геральт ещё долго стоит на вершине горы, даже после того, как шаги Лютика совсем стихают. Когда тиски злости и скорби наконец разжимаются, на смену им приходят оцепенение и стыд.

Когда Геральт улавливает чье-то присутствие и слышит хруст веток, внутри загорается лучик надежды. Он поворачивается и видит перед собой Борха.

— Чего тебе? — выплёвывает он. — Скажешь, что Йеннифэр презирает меня? Или что Лютик больше никогда не заговорит со мной?

— Нет. Я дам тебе шанс попробовать ещё раз, — говорит Борх, добродушно улыбаясь. — Не упусти его, Геральт из Ривии. Я ведь говорил, что если пойдешь со мной, то узнаешь, чего тебе не хватает.

— Что за чушь ты… — бросает сквозь зубы Геральт и…

…погружается во тьму. Он просыпается в знакомой комнате, резко поднимается и осматривается по сторонам. Окидывает взглядом кровать, небольшой прикроватный столик и ширму, за которой стоит лохань. Он в комнате, которую оплатил Борх в ночь перед охотой, но почему же…

_«Я дам тебе шанс попробовать ещё раз»._

_«Чертов ублюдок»,_ — думает Геральт, сдерживая растущую панику. Подобные проклятия редки и бессмысленны. Лишь пустая трата времени.

Может, он ошибается. Может, не понимает природы проклятия. Но если он и правда застрял во временной петле, то должен помнить все грядущие события.

Словно в ответ на незаданный вопрос раздается стук в дверь, а затем — голос Лютика:

— Проснись и пой, Геральт. Изумительный день для охоты на дракона!

Геральт наспех одевается, отталкивает Лютика в сторону и отправляется на поиски Борха. Тот оказывается уже на улице. Геральт подходит к нему и резко бросает:

— Я уже знаю, что ты — золотой дракон. И ты обрек меня торчать во _временной петле_.

— Я помню, — невозмутимо отвечает Борх. — И буду помнить это каждый раз, когда ты будешь начинать сначала. Остальное я забуду.

— Как снять проклятие? — рычит Геральт.

— Не могу сказать. Но проклятие и не сработало бы, не будь шанса исправить роковую ошибку.

— Не можешь или не хочешь?

— Не могу.

Геральт едва не огрызается в ответ, когда понимает, что, пожалуй, всё не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере, он может ещё раз прожить этот день и постараться не испортить вконец отношения с Йеннифэр и Лютиком. Простейшее решение проблемы. Так что Геральт закрывает рот и прикидывает, что за пару петель уж наверняка управится.

***

Каждый раз, когда они начинают восхождение, раздается звук охотничьего рога, солнце стоит в зените, а сам Геральт чувствует себя как загнанная скаковая лошадь.

Первые три петли он сосредотачивается только на основных моментах, хоть это и непросто. Не подначивает лишний раз Йеннифэр, дает строгие наказы Лютику («Не провоцируй Йеннифэр, отстань от зерриканок, не сходи с тропы, даже если проголодаешься, и просто не впутывайся в неприятности») и всячески избегает разговоров о побережье, детях, джиннах и «дерьмовороте».

Первые дни похожи на лихорадочный сон. Никто не помнит ничего. Йеннифэр и Лютик в том числе. Произошедшее между ними живет лишь в памяти Геральта да Борха.

Геральту претит одна только мысль притворяться, вести себя так, будто каждый новый день — пьеса, а он — актер с заученной ролью. По правде, он и сам не знает, _чего_ хочет от Йеннифэр. И хотя в глубине души мечтает снова увидеть тот нежный взгляд, от злости, раздражения и чувства вины никуда не спрятаться.

С Лютиком всё обстоит куда проще. Геральт знает, что больше никогда не хочет видеть то безжизненное выражение лица.

Судя по всему, его усилий оказывается недостаточно — проклятие всё ещё не снято.

Начиная с четвертой петли, Геральт пытается спасти сэра Эйка от печальной кончины. Несмотря на все его старания, придурок как-то умудряется каждый раз по собственной глупости срываться в пропасть. Проклятие снять не получается. Тогда Геральт помогает Ярпену Зигрину вычислить рубайлу, который украл его торбу, втайне надеясь разорвать этот порочный круг. Но нет. Рубайлы и краснолюды сходятся в кровопролитном бою, и Геральт отказывается от своей затеи.

Придерживаться основных моментов и ничего не усложнять — легче легкого. Тяжелее всего разговаривать с Йеннифэр. Особенно убедить её, что сердце дракона — не панацея от бесплодия, и склонить защищать драконье яйцо с ним и Борхом.

Каждый раз они переживают битву и расстаются на чуть менее напряженной ноте — уж Геральту есть с чем сравнить. А после Лютик всю обратную дорогу жалуется на то, что его не разбудили. Геральт испытывает облегчение вперемешку с тревогой.

Во время путешествий через петлю Геральта вполне устраивает, как всё складывается. Но он никак не может взять в толк, почему снять проклятие не выходит.

***

На девятый раз Геральт только то и делает, что едет, едет и едет… До самого утра — скорее из любопытства, чем из убеждения, что снимет проклятие. Он чувствует металлический, будто кровь, запах магии, который лишь усиливается ближе к полуночи, когда небо уже темнеет.

По своей воле он идёт спать или нет, всё равно каждый раз просыпается в одной и той же кровати в трактире «Под задумчивым драконом».

— Я всё исправил, но проклятие так и не снял, — недовольно бросает Геральт.

— Но всё ли исправил?

Всё не всё, то уж точно не сделал хуже.

— Да.

— Возможно, стоит стараться лучше, — предлагает Борх, и Геральт хочет ударить его. На двенадцатый раз он так и поступает.

На двадцатый раз Геральт решает броситься с утёса вслед за Борхом.

И в двадцать первый раз снова просыпается в трактире.

— Зараза.

***

— Геральт, — говорит Лютик, усаживаясь рядом у кострища в первую ночь путешествия. Уже давным-давно стемнело, и остальные отправились спать. Лютику тоже стоило бы. — Не хочу драматизировать, но ты выглядишь… ещё молчаливее и мрачнее обычного. Поговори со мной.

И Геральт понимает, что больше не может сдерживаться. Уже не впервые Лютик произносит _«Поговори со мной»_ таким тихим обеспокоенным голосом. И каждый раз эта фраза лишает деланой неприступности, проникая в самые далекие уголки души.

— Я застрял во временной петле, — сквозь стиснутые зубы отвечает Геральт. — И без понятия, как снять проклятие.

— Я думал, это лишь выдумка. Как одержимость сексом, когда ублажаешь девицу от заката до рассвета, чтобы спасти ей жизнь.

— Временные петли — не выдумка, а редчайшие проклятия, которые крайне трудно снять, — устало объясняет Геральт.

Ещё Весемир советовал никогда не связываться с подобными вещами. Ведьмаки — профессиональные охотники на монстров, а не специалисты по делам сердечным. Проклятому не оставалось ничего, кроме как снова и снова переживать один и тот же день и пытаться установить правильную последовательность событий.

Лютик хмурится — танцующие языки пламени озаряют его лицо.

— И с чего начинается каждая петля?

— С утра перед охотой, а заканчивается на четвертый день, когда мы добираемся до вершины горы. Даже если я умираю, всё начинается заново.

Лютик удивленно распахивает глаза.

— Ты можешь _умереть_?

— Не совсем. Просто начинаю сначала. Поверь мне: я уже пытался.

— Звучит слишком печально, Геральт. Даже для тебя. — Лютик хмурится. — Значит, я тоже застрял во временной петле? И все люди на Континенте? И много раз ты проходил через неё?

— Двадцать два. Завтра ты уже ничего и не вспомнишь. Наверное, весь Континент застрял в петле. Потому такие проклятия крайне редки.

— Расчётливо.

— Хм.

— Значит, ты застрял один?

Геральт кивает.

— Тогда рассказывай мне об этом каждый раз — я поверю на слово и постараюсь помочь разобраться.

Может, дело в том, что выбор и так невелик. Или в том, что перспектива торчать одному во временной петле куда более пугающая, чем хочется признавать. Или всему виной успокаивающая уверенность в голосе Лютика, но… Геральт соглашается.

— Самое время продумать план, — говорит Лютик, широко улыбаясь. Всё внутри сжимается — Геральт не заслуживает подобной преданности. Он старается не забывать, как однажды своими словами ранил Лютика.

Впервые за двадцать с лишним раз в душе наконец загорается надежда.

***

Лютик настаивает, пусть и не слишком уверенно («Как по мне, чудовища хуже неё ты уже не встретишь»), чтобы Геральт уладил дела с Йеннифэр. Вне зависимости от исхода их разговора, от того, спят они или нет, решают остаться друзьями или же разругиваются в пух и прах, Геральт снова просыпается в трактире, и всё начинается сначала.

— Может, тогда дело вовсе не в Йеннифэр, — допускает Лютик. Идёт уже сорок пятая петля.

Совершенно утомленный, Геральт потирает переносицу.

— Считаешь?

— Геральт, чего _ты_ хочешь от Йеннифэр?

— Сам только что сказал, что это неважно.

— Да, но рано или поздно ты снимешь проклятие. Почему бы не определиться, чего хочешь от отношений с ней?

Геральт вспоминает слова Борха: _«И хоть ты не хочешь её терять, это случится»_. И ответ Йеннифэр: _«Уже случилось»._

В первый раз эти слова ранили как бритвенно-острое лезвие. Теперь же оно притупилось и цепляет не так сильно.

Геральт не хочет терять Йеннифэр так. Тогда Борх заявил, что Геральт влюблен в неё, но это верно лишь отчасти. Вся его жизнь — безумный круговорот. Он переваливается через край лодки во время бушующего шторма, а затем его хватают за шкирку и вытаскивают на сушу, не дав разбиться о скалы.

Геральт ловит себя на мысли, что уже и не понимает, чего хочет Йеннифэр и почему. Даже если он в очередной раз переживет тот день и заучит наизусть правильные слова, сказанное не станет правдой, а ему самому не полегчает. Однажды он уже оступился, загадав желание и связав их судьбы. И теперь не собирается при помощи временной петли пробивать путь в постель или сердце Йеннифэр.

Но Геральт заботится о ней. Знает, что их судьбы и так навечно переплетены. Он хочет, чтобы всё стало лучше. Лучше, чем было до проклятия.

Самое утомительное, что вне зависимости от исхода их разговора ему приходится переживать этот момент снова и снова. И каждый раз появившиеся между ними уважение и понимание вновь сменяются озлобленностью.

Весь следующий месяц Геральт и вовсе отказывается отправляться на охоту и остается с Лютиком в трактире, где они вовсю кутят. Он запоминает чужие карты и победителей в кулачных боях и все призовые спускает на еду и выпивку.

— И какой это уже раз? — спрашивает Лютик, когда Геральт хочет вновь попытаться снять проклятие.

— Шестидесятый, — на выдохе отвечает он.

— И я так и не помог понять, в чем твоя ошибка?

— Нет.

— Полагаю, мы уже подробно обсуждали события первого и последующих дней.

— Хм.

— Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю, Геральт. Но, быть может, ты что-то упустил? — спрашивает Лютик.

Геральт вздыхает. Он борется с внутренними противоречиями, искренне сомневается, что от этого будет толк, — и потому упрямо молчит. Делает большой глоток в надежде, что алкоголь развяжет язык.

На этот раз Геральт рассказывает о разговоре на вершине горы. О том, как Лютик звал его к морю. Геральт убеждает себя, что это не относится к делу. Бессмысленно обсуждать или принимать во внимание непринужденную беседу, которая существует лишь в памяти Геральта. Должно быть, дело в драконе, или Борхе, или Йеннифэр — просто он ещё не разобрался.

После того как Геральт сжато пересказывает содержания разговора, Лютик некоторое время молчит.

— Ты всегда был скуп на детали, — небрежно бросает он.

— Я рассказал всё, что помню.

Лютик постукивает пальцами по бедру.

— Пожалуй, я подумывал о море. Я просто… вроде бы и не собирался заводить этот разговор с тобой. Не в моем стиле так флиртовать, но, справедливости ради, бывало и хуже.

До Геральта не сразу доходит смысл сказанного.

— Флиртовать?..

Лютик приподнимает бровь.

— А что тебя так удивляет, мой дорогой ведьмак? Уже позабыл ту ночь в Оксенфурте?

Большую часть Геральт помнит.

— Мы напились вдрызг в борделе.

— И были с одной и той же женщиной. В одно и то же время. Помнишь ту прекрасную блондинку с ногами от ушей?

Перед глазами так и встает картина: Лютик меж разведенных ног девицы. Геральт порой вспоминает эту сцену в моменты, когда удовлетворяет себя.

— Между _нами_ ничего не было, — жестикулируя, подчеркивает он.

— Смею возразить: мы в некотором роде скрестили клинки.

Девица обхватила их члены одной рукой и принялась отсасывать. Никто из них не отстранился. Возможно, Лютик пару раз коснулся Геральта, но не иначе как случайно. Возможно, Геральт кончил, видя перед собой голубые глаза и закушенную нижнюю губу Лютика, но тоже не иначе как случайно.

— Это было много лет назад, — говорит Геральт, пытаясь отвлечься от воспоминаний. По телу растекается жар. — Почему ты никогда не…

— А ты? — парирует Лютик.

Геральт пристально смотрит на него.

— Значит, временная петля… И на следующий раз я уже ничего не вспомню?

— Верно.

— Вот и замечательно, — говорит Лютик, забирается к Геральту на колени и целует его.

***

Геральт спит с Лютиком.

Столько лет думал об этом, особенно после той ночи в Оксенфурте, — и вот свершилось. Геральта больше не пугают перемены. Когда он встретил Йеннифэр, вся его жизнь представляла собой сплошной хаос. Да и Лютик ни разу не давал и намека, что _хочет_ большего.

Ужасное упущение — ведь он оказывается удивительно хорош в постели. Или, точнее, в спальнике, на лесной траве и даже на продолговатом камне на склоне горы.

— Как жаль, что секс со мной не снимет проклятие, — мечтательно говорит Лютик пару раз. — Знаешь, как по мне, в нужное время и в нужном месте одержимость сексом может оказаться куда веселее.

— Да, пожалуй, — каждый раз отвечает Геральт и не устает удивляться фантазии барда.

Он так и не разобрался, как снять проклятие, но секс с Лютиком — неожиданный, но проверенный способ скрасить череду однообразных дней.

— Мы трахаемся вот уже тридцать петель, — говорит Геральт. За прошлые двенадцать раз он уже уяснил, что лучше всего сразу переходить к сути.

Глаза Лютика, как и всегда, загораются.

 _«Искусство флирта слишком переоценивают»,_ — думает Геральт.

Он нагло жульничает. Он успел узнать, как лучше касаться Лютика и какие позы нравятся ему больше всего, и это сложно не заметить.

— Вижу, мы и _правда_ трахались… — Лютик томно вздыхает и прикладывает ладонь ко лбу, когда Геральт щипает его за сосок, с воодушевлением скользя губами по члену.

***

Геральт много чего узнает о Лютике. Поразительно, но даже спустя столько лет знакомства он совершает новые открытия. Он и не знал, что именно графиня де Стэль привила Лютику любовь к поэзии и приезжала к нему в последний год в качестве приглашенного лектора.

— Я не видел её, — говорит Геральт, переворачиваясь на бок и подпирая щеку кулаком.

— Значит, стоило почаще приезжать, — отвечает Лютик, копируя его позу, и едва заметно улыбается.

Геральт не раз навещал его, и они оба об этом прекрасно знают. Тогда он рассказывал Лютику о якобы возросшем числе контрактов — и почти не привирал. На самом деле он прекрасно понимал: стоит оставить барда на произвол судьбы — и тот непременно попадет в какую-нибудь передрягу. Да и путешествовать целый год в одиночку не хотелось.

_«Теперь я лишь одного прошу от жизни…»_

Каждый раз вспоминая эту сцену, Геральт проклинает себя за сказанные слова. И что в него тогда вселилось? И неважно, что сам Лютик ничего не помнит. Геральт ведь помнит всё.

Он переворачивается на спину.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — отвечает Геральт, глядя на звёздное небо.

***

На целый месяц Геральт бросает попытки снять проклятие и вместо этого старается попробовать всё на свете с Лютиком. Каждый раз, когда они оказываются в постели, Лютик выглядит всё более удивлённым и воодушевленным и всё громче и громче выкрикивает его имя.

Вскоре Геральт понимает, что лучшие дни петли — третий и последний. Когда Лютик, сверкая глазами, переворачивает его на спину, бормочет: «Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе» — а затем ныряет между ног, раздвигая ягодицы. Когда сцепляет запястья Геральта вместе, привязывает к спинке кровати и долго дразнит, а после либо усаживается сверху, либо пристраивается сзади.

Вначале Геральт искренне удивляется: всего за три дня Лютик узнает, насколько ему нравится, когда потакают всем желаниям в постели. А затем, пусть и не сразу, осознает: Лютик догадался обо всем ещё давным-давно.

***

На сотой петле Геральт решает, что в следующий раз уж точно отправится спасать драконье яйцо, но перед этим попробует все возможные позы с Лютиком. Отличный способ увековечить в памяти самое утомительное, хоть и приятное, проклятие за всю ведьмачью жизнь.

Они купаются в комнате Геральта — как же он будет скучать по ежедневным горячим ванным, ароматической соли и маслам, которые ему постоянно дает Лютик, — а затем отправляются в спальню.

— Придется снова мыться, — подмечает бард.

— А на что нам ещё деньги?

Геральт уже неоднократно спал с Лютиком, но каждый раз — как первый. Ему никогда не надоест этот взгляд — на него смотрят как на неожиданное найденное на дне морском сокровище.

Геральт и не ожидает, что на этот раз всё окажется столь нежным. Особенно после того, как узнал, что Лютик любит, когда его прижимают к стене.

Но сегодня Лютик восседает сверху, и Геральт осознанно сдерживается. Они страстно целуются, и Лютик с энтузиазмом отвечает, хотя его движения крайне неторопливы.

— Ты просто-о… О боги, — стонет он, уткнувшись в плечо Геральта и впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Он прикусывает его шею и начинает целовать, вызывая волну наслаждения.

— Что, дар речи потерял?

— Наслаждайся, пока можешь. — Голос Лютика ломается, а с губ слетают хриплые вздохи. — Я и не думал, что подобное произойдет.

Геральт проводит ладонью по спине Лютика, касаясь каждого выступающего позвонка.

— Хочешь кончу в тебя? — горячо шепчет он.

— Боги, конечно. Прошу. — Лютик откидывается назад, вглядываясь в лицо ведьмака. — Ты ведь, подлюга, уже и так знаешь, как сильно я этого хочу?

— Ты просил пару раз.

— А ты меня?

Геральт вспоминает все разы, когда Лютик хватал его за бедра и широко раздвигал их. Вспоминает прекрасные в своей грубости движения и как молил не останавливаться. Вспоминает все разы, когда стоял на четвереньках и просил Лютика не щадить его. Он чувствует прилив крови внизу живота. Ещё немного — и наступит долгожданная разрядка.

Геральт, не отводя взгляда, отвечает:

— Да.

Лютик закрывает глаза и протяжно стонет. Геральт опрокидывает его на спину и забрасывает ноги себе на плечи. Он точно знает: теперь Лютик только и сможет, что выкрикивать его имя снова и снова.

После очередной ванной, когда Лютик уже нерешительно разворачивается к двери, Геральт останавливает его.

— Это твой лучший раз? — спрашивает тот, возвращаясь к постели.

Геральт приподнимает бровь.

— В смысле, со мной.

— Неужели состязаешься _сам с собой_?

Лютик упирает руки в бока и театрально вскидывает подбородок.

— Ну разумеется. Хочу убедиться, что я — лучший из всех Лютиков, которые у тебя были.

— Ладно, — снисходительно бросает Геральт. — По сравнению с другими Лютиками, ты — самый сносный. А теперь замолчи и иди сюда.

На следующий вечер Лютик спрашивает:

— Когда снова попытаешься снять проклятие, вместо того чтобы кутить и трахаться днями напролет? Хотя, стоит признать, не худший способ убить время.

— С новой петли — завтра.

Лютик хмыкает в ответ.

— Знаю, ты проходил через это множество раз с _другими_ Лютиками, но сделай и мне одолжение. Расскажи, как всё произошло на самом деле в самый первый день. И на этот раз — как можно подробнее.

Вспоминать детали мучительно, но Геральт старается изо всех сил.

Он не ожидает увидеть непривычно задумчивый взгляд, когда рассказывает Лютику об их разговоре в самый первый день.

— Ты размышлял о том, что тебе нравится. Хотел, чтобы мы подались к морю.

— Полагаю, не подались, — отвечает Лютик и натянуто улыбается.

— Нет.

Лютик хмурится и пристально смотрит на Геральта.

— Ты что-то недоговариваешь, но что?

И правда — стыдиться ни к чему. Геральт не сделал ничего плохого, но почему-то колеблется, прежде чем ответить:

— После нашего разговора я пошел к Йеннифэр.

Лютик отрешенно смотрит в ответ.

— Ну конечно. Это всё объясняет. Как-никак, именно из-за неё мы вообще согласились идти на дракона. — Он хлопает в ладони. — Что ж, не выпить ли нам эля? Попутно обсудим, как снять проклятие. Говорят, алкоголь притупляет сознание, но, как по мне, лишь обостряет ум.

Выпить — неплохая мысль, так что Геральт послушно следует за Лютиком и спускается на первый этаж. В трактире многолюдно — сплошь и рядом знакомые лица. Путь через толпу — все равно что изъезженная вдоль и поперек дорога.

Однажды Лютик спросил Геральта, почему тот не пытался узнать получше других.

— Я бы попробовал. Ведь так намного интереснее.

Тогда Геральт вздохнул и сделал большой глоток эля.

— И что в этом интересного?

— Только подумай о всех удивительных вещах, которые сможешь сказать и которым сможешь научиться! Ты просто попусту тратишь время. — Лютик неодобрительно покачал головой и улыбнулся.

Но сегодня Лютик молчит. Не флиртует ни с Геральтом, ни с девицей за стойкой и не подталкивает на всякие безумства. А после лишь двух пинт эля и вовсе исчезает. Поначалу Геральт думает, что Лютик отошел отлить, но немного погодя напрягается и отправляется на его поиски — в воздухе всё еще витает слабый аромат лавандового масла.

Геральт идет по следу. Минует кузню и лавку травника, несколько домиков и ферму. В конце концов находит Лютика на пригорке на окраине города. Он сидит на траве и разглядывает небо. Но Геральта тревожит, что лютня лежит где-то в стороне.

Он не успевает открыть и рта, как Лютик поворачивается к нему. Слова так и застревают в горле — взгляд голубых глаз обжигает.

В темноте Геральт без труда видит и неестественно стиснутые зубы, и решительно приподнятый подбородок.

— Думаю, я должен признаться, что влюблен в тебя, — говорит Лютик, и, хотя Геральта учили контролировать все процессы в теле, он ничего не может поделать с гулким биением сердца. — Мне неважно, насколько сильно ты любишь Йеннифэр. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты знал: я готов побиться за твою любовь. Я никогда себя не прощу, если не скажу, что мое солнце встает и садится вместе с тобой.

Геральт не знает, что ответить. Его сердце колотится как бешеное, но сам он выглядит совершенно невозмутимым. Он втягивает носом прохладный вечерний воздух и наконец говорит:

— Лютик, возвращайся в трактир.

— Я посижу тут, — отвечает тот тихо, но уверенно. — Не волнуйся: я нагоню.

И возвращается ближе к полуночи.

— Все равно ничего не вспомню завтра, — бросает он. — Можешь притвориться, что и ты тоже.

Он собирает вещи и уносит их в соседнюю комнату.

***

Слова Лютика не покидают мысли Геральта. И каждый раз, когда они звучат в голове, накатывает дурнота. Следующие десять петель он прекращает спать с Лютиком. И чувствует себя точно так же, как во время той роковой переправы, когда Борх сорвался с утеса и исчез в тумане. Геральт весь на нервах. Он не знает, что сказать и что вообще делать с признанием, о котором сам Лютик и не ведает.

Возвращение на круги своя сродни пытке. Не иметь возможности прикоснуться к Лютику, зная, что достаточно было лишь попросить, — просто невыносимо. Неважно, как поступает Геральт — позволяет Лютику флиртовать с Тэей и Вэей или переспать с симпатичной девицей за стойкой, — сердце все равно грызет тоска.

Он скучает по ласковым взглядам Лютика, которые предназначались только ему.

И не выдерживает на сто десятом разе.

— Ты и я… — говорит он, хватая Лютика за руку. — Между нами возникла связь.

И когда Лютик широко распахивает свои сияющие глаза, Геральт отчаянно целует его.

А когда позднее спрашивает, лучший ли это раз, Геральт соглашается, потому что так и есть. Всегда.

***

На сто одиннадцатый раз Йеннифэр застает их в лесу за пределами лагеря.

Геральт так много разговаривал с ней, что уже сбился со счета. Но она, разумеется, ничего не помнит. Ему претит даже мысль об этом разговоре. Так и подмывает и вовсе забыть о нем, но Лютик настаивает, что каждое решение считается и стоит хотя бы попытаться всё исправить. Вдруг именно сегодня удастся снять проклятие? Маловероятно, но Геральт соглашается.

Он находит Йеннифэр в палатке — та яростно перемешивает что-то в стеклянной баночке.

— Если пытаешься наложить на меня проклятие, то огорчу: тебя уже опередили.

Она одаривает его резким взглядом, проклинает на чем свет стоит и, наконец успокоившись, выслушивает. Когда Геральт рассказывает Йеннифэр о всех прошлых разах, ей весьма приходятся по душе петли, в которых она бесподобна. Что касается любовных неудач, то, по её мнению, во всем виноват сам Геральт. Тот также не забывает подчеркнуть, как сильно ценит её.

— Ты трахаешься с бардом, — говорит Йеннифэр. — И на какой петле начал?

— Шестидесятой.

— Придурок, — фыркает она. — С момента нашего знакомства знала: между вами что-то есть, — продолжает она. — Стоило мне отвернуться, как этот бард прожигал меня взглядом.

— Хм. — Геральт накрывает её руку своей ладонью. — У нас с тобой всё равно ничего не вышло.

— Разве так не было всегда, Геральт? Мы пытались, но, пожалуй, перестарались.

Геральт думает о том, насколько спокойно рядом с Лютиком, и о тепле, которое превращается во вспышки огня. Этот огонь грозит поглотить без остатка, а затем отступает. С Йеннифэр всё иначе: невыносимая стужа сменяется жгучим пламенем. Третьего просто не дано.

Велик соблазн закончить разговор, но неправильно поступать так. Геральт обязан пойти на этот шаг, если его откровение поможет снять проклятие.

— Это ещё не всё, — начинает он. — Я хотел поговорить о джинне и своем желании.

***

— Я хотел тебя с самой первой встречи, — признается Геральт.

Они лежат в кровати — сытые, пьяные и измотанные. Геральт был бы не прочь снова и снова проживать подобные моменты. Жаль только, что Лютик не помнит все эти разы так, как он. С каждой петлей становится всё сложнее ждать возможности рассказать ему правду.

— А я думал, ты не выносишь меня, — отвечает Лютик с дразнящими нотками в голосе.

Геральт улыбается, глядя в потолок.

— Всё ещё не выношу. И всё ещё хочу.

— Не смей говорить мне такие вещи, — говорит Лютик с деланым недовольством и удивленно повторяет: — Ты хотел меня и раньше.

— Ты был так юн, когда мы познакомились, и бегал только за девицами, так что я решил оставить всё как есть.

Лютик тяжело вздыхает.

— Геральт, не заставляй меня говорить, что из нас двоих дурак — лишь ты. — Всё ещё обнаженный, он выбирается из кровати — Геральт не упускает возможности насладиться видом сзади, — и берет лютню. Глубоко вздыхает.

— Я работал над одной песней и хочу сыграть её тебе.

— Хм. — Геральт не уверен, чего ожидать. Лютик то и дело подшучивает, что восхвалит в своих балладах его губы, руки, грудь и член. Так что Геральт сразу готовится к худшему.

К удивлению, песня Лютика отнюдь не шутливая. Это история о боли и тоске. Слова проникают под кожу и добираются до самого сердца. Ещё до похода на дракона Лютик обмолвился, что пишет новую балладу, но Геральт слышал лишь обрывки фраз. Отнюдь не шутливые. Он понимает, что, должно быть, это и есть та самая песня.

Раньше он особо и не вслушивался в тексты, но сейчас…

— Ты поешь о…

— Да.

Геральт не находит что сказать. В голове всё так же звучат мелодичный голос Лютика и режущие не хуже ножа строчки:

_«Но конец неминуем,_

_Она убьет тебя своим поцелуем»._

Может, конец и правда неминуем. Или хотя бы отчасти. Может, ещё удастся всё исправить.

***

— Я наговорил тебе всякого. Ещё до проклятия, — признается Геральт после очередного раза с Лютиком — правда, сегодня в тени деревьев неподалеку от города. Секс на природе превосходит все его ожидания, хотя и не сравнится с риском быть застуканным.

Геральт прислоняется лбом к шее Лютика, пытаясь отдышаться. Воздух вокруг них жгучий и спертый. Он обнимает барда за талию и сам и не понимает, почему эти слова срываются с его губ только сейчас.

Лютик ощутимо напрягается.

— И через сколько петель ты уже прошел?

— Больше сотни.

— И ты впервые рассказываешь мне об этом?

— Хм.

Лютик поворачивается к Геральту.

— Словами через рот, Геральт. Вот урок, который вытекает из всего этого! — Лютик с раздражением смотрит на него. — Мы знакомы уже несколько десятилетий, но твоя эмоциональная атрофия сумела достичь новых высот. И, прошу, не пытайся объяснять, что для ведьмаков и чародеек время течет иначе, чем для нас, простых смертных.

Геральт разом вспоминает ссору с Йеннифэр, пророческие слова Борха, свой гнев и брошенную сгоряча фразу.

_«Теперь я лишь одного прошу от жизни…»_

Полуобнаженные, они всё так же стоят у дерева, легко касаясь друг друга. Невысказанные слова повисают в воздухе. В груди ведьмака разрастается чувство вины.

— Ты по-прежнему так думаешь? — с деланым спокойствием спрашивает Лютик. Уловить нотку страха в его голосе не составляет труда.

Геральт на мгновение прикрывает глаза и ещё сильнее сжимает чужие бедра.

— Нет. И никогда так не думал.

— Все мы иногда бездумно разбрасываемся словами в запале. Не нужно так мучиться, Геральт.

— Я и не мучаюсь, — бормочет он.

— Ты счел необходимым сказать об этом после _умопомрачительного_ секса в лесу и убил весь настрой. — С этим не поспоришь. — Ну раз уж ты считаешь, что в этом кроется причина проклятия, то можешь успокоиться. Я всё равно ничего не вспомню и даже не узнаю, простил ли тебя. Впрочем, после столь восхитительного раза ты точно заслужил прощение.

Геральт нежно целует Лютика, и, пусть на душе становится спокойнее, всё равно что-то не так. Чего-то не хватает. Ещё до конца дня Геральт понимает, что не в последний раз оказывается в петле. Но туман, кажется, расступается. Он уже видит далекий свет маяка, хотя сам дрейфует на волнах.

Накануне последнего вечера, на сто двадцатой петле, Геральт освежает в памяти события минувших дней. Вспоминает все разы, когда Лютик пытался или же успешно признавался в своих чувствах. Вспоминает всё, что сказал сам или же, напротив, умолчал.

Осознание, несмотря на свою очевидность, приходит не сразу: просыпаться по утрам без Лютика — всё равно что пытка. Он хочет жить с ним до конца своих дней. И в горе, и в радости — чтобы было что вспомнить.

Геральт хочет стать спутником, достойным Лютика.

***

На сто двадцать первый раз, в утро перед охотой, Геральт решает, что сегодня исправит всё — абсолютно всё. Решимость, которой не было и в помине в самом начале, переполняет его, едва он открывает глаза.

Не дав Лютику закончить привычное «Проснись и пой, Геральт. Изумительный день для охоты на дракона!», он затаскивает его в комнату и рассказывает о временных петлях. Там же они наспех занимаются любовью, а затем, во время восхождения на гору, — ещё раз и ещё. Сегодня гул охотничьего рога звучит не угрожающе, а обнадеживающе.

Геральт спасает хирикку от сэра Эйка, а затем и самого рыцаря-недотепу. Но тот всё равно как-то умудряется запутаться в ногах и удариться головой о будто специально подложенный камень.

 _«Дерьмово,_ — думает Геральт, — _но что поделаешь»._

Беседа с Йеннифэр складывается как никогда удачно.

Он рассказывает ей о Лютике, Ребенке-Неожиданности, желании, загаданном джинну, и своих тщетных попытках каждый раз всё исправить.

— Может, стоило… формулировать желание точнее. Но я рад, что встретил тебя, Йеннифэр из Венгерберга, — говорит Геральт. — Ты всегда будешь для меня важна.

— Ты пожелал связать наши судьбы, так что сомневаюсь, что это наша последняя встреча, — тихо произносит Йеннифэр, скрестив руки на груди, и будто бы пытается сдержать слезы. Перед самым уходом она бросает:

— Знаешь, однажды мне предложили уехать вместе, а я отказалась. Иногда ловлю себя на мысли, что не стоило. Не допускай моей ошибки.

Они спасают драконье яйцо и без лишних сцен расходятся как старые добрые друзья.

Когда сто двадцать первая петля подходит к концу и они снова остаются одни на вершине горы, Геральт подходит к Лютику. Тот с надеждой смотрит на него.

— Думаешь, теперь проклятие снято? — Он склоняет голову набок, и ветер сдувает волосы с его лица.

Геральт буквально чувствует, что это тот самый момент, и теперь уж его не упустит.

— Ещё не до конца. — Он шагает к Лютику, не отрывая взгляда, и замирает, не в силах проронить и слова. У него был целый год на подготовку. Обратного пути больше нет. — В первый день ты сказал, что пытался понять, что тебе нравится. И спросил, знаю ли я, что нравится мне.

— И? — Лютик сглатывает. — Знаешь, что тебе нравится?

Геральт понимает, что больше не переживет заново этот день, этот час, эту минуту, это самое мгновение, поэтому старается запомнить всё до мелочей. Движения губ и прямой взгляд. Красоту голубых глаз, горящих желанием, которое раньше пугало.

— Мне нравишься ты, — говорит Геральт. Чёрт возьми, он никогда так не боялся и не был так уверен одновременно. — С тобой невыносимые дни становятся сносными. Ты делаешь меня _счастливым_. Запомни это навсегда.

Слова едва успевают слететь с языка, как Лютик хватает Геральта за рубашку и крепко-крепко целует. Так, как никогда раньше. Так, словно больше ничего в этом мире не имеет значения. Словно его сердце безраздельно принадлежит только одному человеку.

***

На этот раз Геральт неторопливо спускается с вершины горы и ещё чаще останавливается, чтобы зацеловать Лютика.

И наступает новый день, а за ним и следующий, и послеследующий…

***

— И надолго ты застрял в петле? — спрашивает Лютик, раскинувшись на спальнике. Первые лучи утреннего солнца падают ему на лицо.

— На год или около того. — Геральт продолжает натачивать стальной меч.

— Сделай-ка мне одолжение, Геральт… Насколько понимаю, я пропустил целый год или около того, пока ты колебался и пытался разобраться в своих чувствах ко мне?

— Можно сказать и так.

— И Йеннифэр из Венгерберга не попытается прикончить меня?

— Точно не скажу, но навряд ли.

Лютик поднимается и берет лютню.

— Со мной никогда не случалось ничего более удивительного и невероятного. Я о самой истории, если что. Одержимость сексом тут и рядом не стояла. Сколько материала для баллад. — Он берет пару аккордов и начинает что-то напевать, а затем снова бросает взгляд на Геральта. — Вчера ты был равнодушен ко мне, а сегодня — влюблен. Будто сон, ставший явью.

Геральт тяжело вздыхает и опускается рядом.

— Я бы описал это иначе.

Лютик всё прекрасно слышит, и на долю секунды по его лицу пробегает тень сомнения.

— Я никогда не был равнодушен к тебе, — многозначительно продолжает Геральт.

— Ох. — Пальцы Лютика замирают на струнах лютни. — Спасибо, что прояснил этот момент. — Он на мгновение замолкает, покусывая нижнюю губу. — Ты-то уже успел привыкнуть, а мне, боюсь, понадобится время.

— Смею поспорить: думаю, любое преимущество мне не помешает, — с ноткой иронии отвечает Геральт, убирает меч в ножны и протягивает руку. — Давай сюда лютню и иди ко мне. Покажу, чему ещё научился за прошедший год.

С Лютиком всё иначе. Геральт вновь боится попасть в шторм. Правда, пожалуй, на этот раз не хочет, чтобы его вытаскивали на сушу, и с радостью разобьется о беспокойные волны.


End file.
